Len's Family Name
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Len adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak memiliki ingatan selain sepatah nama dan rumahnya. Tapi hari itu semuanya berubah, mulai dari kantung pemberian nenek yang ditolongnya, sampai ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang berwajah persis dengannya!


Suatu hari yang terik, seorang anak laki-laki berjalan menyusuri desa, menuntun seorang nenek.

"Di sini pasarnya, Nek!" ucapnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Nenek itu, sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus balas kebaikanmu dengan apa, anak muda?"

"Tidak usah,Nek! Aku harus segera kembali. Hati-hati, ya, Nek," ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi, sambil bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. Tapi Nenek itu mencegahnya.

"Kau harus kuberi balasan. Nah, ambil ini." Ujar Nenek itu, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong.

Anak laki-laki itu mengernyitkan kening, lalu menerima kantong itu.

"Apa ini, Nek?"

"Itu bukan uang, tapi itu akan sangat berharga bagimu, lebih dari uang."

Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengerti akan ucapan Nenek itu, tetapi ia tetap menerima kantong itu. "Terima kasih, Nek," Tuturnya.

"Terima kasih kembali. Oh,ya... Aku lupa bertanya. Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Nenek itu.

"Namaku Len," Jawab si anak laki-laki yang bernama Len itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, Ia berjalan pergi. Ketika Ia menengok ke belakang...

...Aneh! Nenek itu sudah tidak ada. Padahal harusnya masih terlihat. "Ya, sudahlah," batin Len.

Ia berjalan pulang, menuju ke rumahnya di pinggir desa. Ia tinggal sendirian, di rumah itu semenjak usianya 10 tahun. Sebelumnya, ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, hanya sepatah namanya, Len, dan Ia tinggal di rumah itu sendirian. Selebihnya, tidak. Memang aneh, tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

Saat sedang sibuk berfikir, Tiba-tiba Ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. "Auww!" "ma,maaf..."

Len dan orang yang menabraknya itu sama-sama menepuk-nepuk pakaian mereka yang kotor karena jatuh saat bertabrakan. Saat saling melihat wajah masing-masing, mereka sangat terkejut.

"A,a,a..."

"...AKU!" Mereka sama-sama berseru.

"Ah, tidak,tidak!" ujar Len, sambil menepuk-nepuk dahinya.

Mustahil. Orang yang menabraknya itu mirip sekali dengannya! Hanya saja, Ia berambut lebih panjang sedikit. Lebih mirip anak perempuan.

"Kau siapa!" seru anak itu.

"Kau juga siapa!" balas Len.

"Yang benar saja kamu tidak kenal aku? Aku Kagamine Rin, putri keluarga Kagamine!" Seru anak perempuan itu.

"Jadi kau Kagamine Rin!" Seru Len, terkejut. Kagamine adalah keluarga yang cukup terkenal di kota itu karena kemahiran anggota keluarga mereka memainkan musik, sehingga sukses dan sering berperan dimana-mana.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalimu. Aku juga hanya tahu soal keluarga Kagamine dari tetanggaku. Aku Len," Lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, Len. Mengejutkan, wajah kita bisa begini mirip. Apa nama keluargamu? Mungkin aku tahu," Jawab anak yang bernama Rin itu, sambil membalas uluran tangan Len.

Len terdiam sejenak.

"...Aku tidak tahu. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah kecil di pinggir desa. Aku tidak ingat apapun lagi, selain itu dan namaku!"

"Hmm, aneh sekali. Jangan-jangan kita bersaudara? Coba lihat. Wajah kita sama sekali mirip! Lagipula kelihatannya kau anak baik, aku tak keberatan bersaudara denganmu," ucap Rin sambil nyengir.

Len tertawa. "Sepertinya tidak mungkin!" batinnya.

"O ya, bagaimana kamu makan? Kalau tinggal sendiri, kan harus cari makan sendiri juga?"

"Terkadang aku diberi tetangga, atau beli sendiri. Aku cari uang dari pendapatan kerja membantu petani atau tetangga-tetanggaku!" jawab Len.

Rin memandanginya dengan iba, bingung mau berkata apa.

"...Emh, Kau bisa memainkan musik apa?" tanya Len, sambil berusaha melupakan kesedihannya.

"Aku baru bisa main gitar," Jawab Rin, agak lega karena Len kembali menarik pembicaraan.

"...Habis aku suka malas latihan..."

Len tersenyum kecil, tak disangka, diantara anggota keluarga Kagamine yang dibanggakan, ternyata ada yang malas juga...

"Uh, umm... Mau mampir ke rumahku? Aku jadi penasaran, mungkin kita ada hubungan darah... Aku senang kalau kita bersaudara, soalnya aku sering kesepian." Ujar Rin lagi.

"Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, soalnya mereka menganggap derajatku terlalu tinggi untuk mereka. Padahal tidak begitu. Makanya, hari ini aku jalan-jalan untuk mengusir rasa kesepian saja."

Len mengangguk, mengerti. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju rumah kediaman Kagamine.

Len terpukau melihat rumah yang begitu besar, sungguh mukjizat jika benar ia adalah saudara dari anak yang merupakan anggota keluarga yang tinggal di rumah sebesar ini.

Tapi, harapannya kandas dengan cepat...

"Jangan macam-macam, Aku tidak kenal dengan anak seperti itu! Sudah, bawa dia pulang! Jangan pernah bawa dia injakkan kaki lagi di sini!"

"Ta, Tapi..., mungkin kami..."

"SUDAH... DIAM! RIN, PERGI KE KAMARMU. DAN KAU, PULANG SANA! BUANG WAKTU SAJA BARANG SEDETIK, UNTUK MEMIKIRKANMU. KALAU CUMA MIRIP DI MUKA, SUDAH BIASA, TAHU! SUDAH, SANA PERGI!"

Mereka berdua tersentak, dan menunduk sedih.

"...Rin, terima kasih., selamat tinggal." bisik Len, lalu berlari pergi, keluar dari rumah yang sempat ia impikan itu.

"Memang mustahil, anak sepertiku jika tinggal di rumah sebesar itu. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa." Batinnya, sambil berlari keluar, semakin jauh, dan menuju ke rumah yang menurutnya adalah rumahnya yang paling pantas untuknya, rumah kecilnya di pinggir desa.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat kantong pemberian Nenek yang ia tuntun sampai ke pasar tadi. Ia merogoh kantung bajunya, dan mengambil kantong itu.

Ia membukanya dengan sedikit harapan, barang yang terdapat di dalamnya bisa membantunya keluar dari kesedihan-kesedihannya, seperti kata nenek itu, bahwa itu bisa lebih berharga dari uang.

"...Gitar kecil?"

Ia mendapati sebuah gitar kecil, seperti souvenir, tetapi betul-betul detil, persis seperti gitar yang dikecilkan.

Tiba-tiba, gitar kecil itu bersinar sangat terang...

Len menutup matanya karena silau. Saat cahaya itu sudah mereda, Ia kembali membuka matanya.

Lagi-lagi, muncul sesuatu yang mengagetkan!

Gitar kecil itu menjadi besar, lalu bergerak pelan-pelan menuju pangkuannya, dengan sepercik cahaya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Len memainkan gitar itu.

Mulutnya pun bergerak dan menyanyikan lirik;

_tsutaete tsutaete kono utagoe (This voice, this song, will reach you)_

_kikasete kikasete kimi no oto (Let me, let me hear your sounds)_

_itsuka wa itsuka wa todoku yo ne to (If someday, someday, it will get to you)_

_ima mo koushite utatte imasu (Even now, like this, I'll sing)_

Tiba-tiba air matanya terjatuh, ia menghapusnya dengan penuh rasa sedih.

Tidak tahu mengapa, Tiba-tiba Ia merasa hidupnya tidak berarti.

Perlahan, samar-samar terlintas di benaknya..., suara seseorang, mengatakan;

"Anak itu tidak dibutuhkan..., kami hanya butuh satu!"

"Buang anak itu..."

"Hapus semua ingatannya tentang di mana ia dilahirkan!"

Air matanya yang menetes untuk kedua kalinya, jatuh pada gitar itu.

Gitar itu kembali bersinar, dan ketika sinarnya menghilang, gitar itu sudah kembali menjadi kecil.

Len masih heran sampai Ia kembali memasukkan gitar kecil itu ke kantongnya, lalu berjalan pulang ke rumah kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berseru padanya saat ia baru akan masuk ke rumah.

"Sore, Len! Sudah makan?"

Len menengok. "Ah, Miku-Nee chan. Belum," Jawab Len.

"Ayo, makan di sini saja! Ramai lho, teman-teman semua sedang main. Kami akan masak dan makan bersama-sama!"

Len tersenyum. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak lapar,kok!" Ujarnya.

"Hm... Kalau begitu, besok pagi kuantarkan makanan, ya! Ada kerjaan tidak?"

"Tidak, sih..."

"Ya sudah, Kami makan dulu ya! Daaaagh, Len,"

"Yaa.. Daaagh," Balas Len.

Ia segera masuk ke rumah, dan merebahkan diri di kasur yang tidak terlalu empuk. "haaaah, mungkin, di rumah Kagamine, kasur seperti ini sudah ditaruh di gudang,ya..." Pikirnya.

"Bodoh sekali, aku sempat bermimpi. Bagiku yang bodoh dan nama sendiri saja Cuma tahu sepotong, itu mustahil, kan?" Ujarnya, sambil tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena geli, lebih mirip tertawa karena dipaksakan.

Tapi, Sebetulnya ia masih memikirkan, kata-kata yang terlintas di pikirannya saat gitar itu membesar, tadi. "Cuma butuh satu"? "buang"? Apa maksudnya?

Ia terus memikirkannya, sampai tanpa sadar, Ia terlelap.

Tapi... Tengah malam, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Tok... Tok.. Tok..

"Siapa?" Seru Len, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, masih mengantuk. Ia membukakan pintu. Seketika matanya terbelalak.

"A..." "SSST!" Orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi, membungkam mulutnya.

"Pelan-pelan!"

Len melepaskan tangan yang membungkam mulutnya itu, lalu menarik orang tadi masuk.

"Bukankah tadi kamu dikurung di kamar!"

"Kau pikir di kamarku tak ada jendela yang bisa dibuka?" Balas orang itu, sambil menjulurkan lidah. Len menepuk jidatnya.

"Haaah... **RIN**, kau gila, ya?"

"Kalau kujawab Iya? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bosan! Lagi pula, memang ayah itu payah! Padahal aku sudah berulang kali dikurung, lalu kabur! Tapi masih mengurung dan lupa juga kalau aku bisa kabur!"

Len terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"Ada-ada saja! Lalu, kenapa kau kabur ke sini?"

"Memang aku harus kabur kemana lagi? Lagipula, aku akan merajuk sampai kau diizinkan kuakui sebagai saudaraku! Ayah terlalu galak, tidak mau memikirkan perasaanku! Yang beliau pikirkan hanya supaya aku bisa meneruskan kesuksesannya saja. Padahal, kalau begini terus, dipikirnya aku akan mau meneruskannya!" Omel Rin, sambil meletakkan tas berisi baju-bajunya yang cukup besar.

Len kembali terdiam.

"...Tapi kau masih beruntung, mempunyai orang tua dan orang-orang yang mengharapkanmu."

Rin menatapnya dengan sedih.

"...Tadi sempat terbayang, seseorang bilang, aku tak dibutuhkan dan aku harus dibuang. Kurasa yang mengatakannya, adalah keluargaku. Mungkin memang tak ada artinya aku lahir ke dunia ini," ucap Len, lagi-lagi dengan lirih.

"...terbayang?" Rin mengernyitkan alis.

Len menghembuskan nafas, lalu menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya, sebelum dan sesudah Ia bertemu dengan Rin yang berhubungan dengan gitar kecil itu.

"...Waaaw,"

"...Mungkin itu benda ajaib?"

"Mungkin iya, tapi yah, tetap saja aku tidak bisa konsen memikirkannya. Banyak yang harus kupikirkan, seperti pekerjaan, uang, dan... keluargaku."

"Sudahlah! Jangan pikirkan yang rumit-rumit. Pikirnya yang mudah saja. Misalnya, sekarang kita tidur, lalu besok pagi kita bangun dan mencari makan! Asal tidak dekat-dekat rumahku saja," Tukas Rin, sambil menyiapkan kasurnya, lalu merebahkan diri disana.

Len tertawa kecil, lalu ikut merebahkan diri di kasurnya, lalu pergi tidur...

"...Bangun, Len! Bangun! Sudah jam enam! Aku sudah mandi, lho! Mandi sana!"

Len terduduk, lalu segera meraih handuk yang digantung di sebelah kasurnya.

"Ya, ya, aku mandi," sahutnya.

"Huh, anak laki-laki itu memang jorok, deh. Rumahmu nggak beraturan! Satu sepatu di rak, satunya lagi di bawah kolong. Kertas-kertas berantakan,pula! Oh ya, ternyata kamu pintar membuat lagu, meski semuanya baru nadanya saja."

Len tersentak,lalu langsung berbalik, menatap ke seluruh arah rumahnya.

"...Ka..,Kamu merapihkan semuanya!"

Rin mengangguk sambil nyengir.

Lagi-lagi, Len menepuk jidatnya. "Huh, anak perempuan itu memang seenaknya, deh!"

"..Apa? Coba ulangi lagi?" Ujar Rin, sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Uuuh, sakit! Sakit! Maaf, tuan putri!"

"Kalau kau ulangi lagi, akan kukurung kau, anak muda!" Tukas Rin, sambil meniru gaya bicara ibu-ibu.

Mereka tertawa, lalu Len pergi mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat...

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Len, ada yang mengetuk pintu, tuh!" Seru Rin.

"Tunggu, aku cepat, kok!" Seru Len, dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Lama, ah! Aku buka saja, ya!"

"TUNG..."

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Le... ...Eh...?"

Rin tersentak. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Eh, a,anu.. Aku Rin, saudara kembar Len dari kota sebelah! Aku datang mampir, hahaha..." Ucapnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Oh.., jadi dia punya saudara kembar, ya... Pantas suara dan wajah kalian mirip sekali. Aku sampai kaget," Ujar tamu tadi.

"Namaku Miku, Salam kenal, Rin! Ini, aku membawa sarapan. Tapi kurasa porsinya tidak terlalu banyak, soalnya kupikir hanya ada Len... Kemarin dia pulang sendirian saja, sih..."

"A,Anu... Aku sampai di sini tengah malam, jadi..."

"Ya sudah, kalau mau, kalian kuundang makan! Teman-temanku masih ada di rumah, biar tambah ramai, kan makin asyik! Oh,ya... mana Len?"

"Dia sedang mandi," Jawab Rin cepat.

"Eh? Oh, ya sudah..., Kami tunggu, ya! Kalau sudah selesai, langsung datang saja." Ujar Miku, sambil melambai. Rin balas melambai.

"Asyiknya... punya tetangga yang begitu baik dan peduli. Bahkan dia menyiapkan makanan untuk Len," batinnya.

"...kalau aku.., malah dijauhi.."

"Rin, kau sedang apa! Siapa yang datang tadi! Kok, buka sembarangan,sih!" Seru Len, sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"I,itu... Katanya bernama Miku. Kita diundang makan di rumahnya, katanya langsung datang setelah kau selesai," Jawab Rin.

Len mengangguk.

"...Kok kayaknya kamu agak lain?"

"Lain apa?"

"Lain saja! Tidak seperti biasanya, yang cerewet..."

"Huh, enak saja bicara! Padahal kita baru kenal kema..."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Betul juga, mereka baru kenal kemarin, tapi sudah memikirkan masalah masing-masing. Ditambah lagi, mereka saling merasa iri satu sama lain...

"...Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke rumah Miku-Nee chan. Mereka pasti menunggu," Sergah Len.

"Ya, ya, ya,"

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Miku yang hanya berjarak satu rumah dari rumah mereka–tepatnya rumah Len.

"Ah, kalian sudah tiba! Cepat juga," Sambut Miku.

"Kenalkan, semua... Ini Rin, saudara kembar Len yang baru datang dari kota sebelah!"

"Hai, Rin! Aku Luka." "Hai, Aku Meiko!" "Aku Kaito." "Aku Neru!" "Namaku Haku."

Untungnya, tak ada yang mengenali Rin karena mereka tidak pernah melihat anggota keluarga Kagamine, sebab mereka tinggal di pinggir desa dan cukup jarang ke kota.

Rin menghembuskan nafas, takjub, melihat begitu banyak yang mau berkenalan dengannya.

"...Hai, semua! Namaku Rin Ka... HMMMP!"

"Sssst! Jangan ucapkan Kagamine, buodooh!" bisik Len gemas.

Len melepaskan bungkaman tangannya dari mulut Rin.

"Iya, iya! Kamu berniat membalas yang semalam,ya!" Seru Rin.

"Kalau iya?" "Huuuuhhh..."

Mereka saling menatap dengan kesal. Seperti ada kilat di antara mereka!

"Hei, sudah..., Waktunya makan ramai-ramai, jangan bertengkar!" Lerai Luka sambil tertawa.

"Namanya juga saudara, pasti bertengkar," sahut Miku.

"Ya,itu pertanda kalau akrab! Eits... ini supnya!" "Awas tumpah! Sini, kubantu!"

"Len, Rin, duduk di sini ya! Sebelahan," ujar Meiko.

Len dan Rin yang masih sama-sama kesal, saling memalingkan muka, lalu berjalan menuju kursi mereka.

"Awas ya dekat-dekat," bisik Len.

"Ih! Siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat! Weeek," Rin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh ya? Semalam saja kamu datang-datang ke rumah menghampiriku. Itu berarti kamu dekat-dekat,kan?"

BRAK! "APA! ITU SEMUA 'KAN KULAKUKAN DEMI KAMU!" Rin berdiri dan menggeprak meja.

"MASA'! BUKANNYA KAMU CUMA PERGI DARI RUMAH DENGAN EGOIS!" Len ikut-ikutan berdiri dan menggeprak mejanya juga.

"HUUUUHHH..."

"Hei, sudah, sudah! Kalian ini... Kita 'kan mau senang-senang, mumpung berkumpul! Kalau begini suasananya jadi nggak enak! Ayo, baikan!" Seru Neru.

"NGGAK MAU!" Seru mereka serempak.

"waduh..."

"Ya sudah, pokoknya kita makan dulu! Itadakimaasu!" Seru Miku.

"Itadakimasu..."

Haup! Mereka semua memasukkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulut.

"Enak?" Miku bertanya dengan mata penuh harapan.

Ukh... Hoek! "Kok banyak sekali daun bawangnya! Uhuk... Uhuk!" "Ah, maaf.. aku suka daun bawang," Ucap Miku sambil nyengir.

Akhirnya..., Sup itu habis tanpa tersisa–bukan mereka semua yanmg menghabiskan–tapi Miku!

Setelah itu, mereka makan mie soba bersama-sama. Untungnya, yang memasaknya Luka, jadi tidak ada daun bawangnya, ahahaha...

Untuk penutup, mereka memakan pudding dan Cheese cake. Kalau yang ini, dibeli Miku di toko kue.

"Aaaah... terima kasih makanannya! Sampai jumpa!" Seru Len, lalu langsung berlari keluar.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Cih, merepotkan! Aku susul dia dulu! Sampai jumpa," Rin lalu berlari mengikuti Len.

"Ah..." "Cepat sekali menghilangnya...!"

"Ya, sudahlah.."

"LEN, TUNGGU, DONG!"

Len hanya diam, lalu masuk ke rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Len, buka!"

"Kau pulang saja, kau kan punya rumah yang lebih nyaman! Kau juga punya keluarga!"

Rin terhenyak. "JANGAN..." BRAKKK! lalu dengan segenap tenaga, Ia menendang pintunya!

"...JANGAN BICARA BEGITU LAGI! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK IRI PADAMU, YANG PUNYA BANYAK TEMAN YANG BEGITU BAIK PADAMU! AKU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN! SEMUA YANG MENGENALKU, TERMASUK KELUARGAKU, TIDAK PERNAH MEMBUATKU BAHAGIA!"

Setelah berseru begitu, tetes-demi tetes air matanya berjatuhan. Ia mengusapnya, tapi jatuh dan jatuh lagi.

Di luar dugaan, Len mengusap kepalanya.

"...Jangan nangis," bisik Len.

"...Maaf."

Rin mendangak, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku juga minta maaf," Ujarnya sambil balas mengusap kepala Len.

Mereka lalu sama-sama tertawa kecil.

...Mungkin, seperti inilah rasanya punya saudara...

Pagi itu cerah. Sudah dua malam Rin menginap di rumah Len. Mungkin orang rumahnya akan sangat kuatir. Ya, itu baru teringat kemarin.

"Len, sabunmu habis! Ada persediaan,tidak?"

"Tidak ada," Balas Len.

"Kalau begitu, beli saja! Apa kau masih ada uang? Aku bawa sedikit, di tas," Sahut Rin.

"Masih,kok. Itu untuk kapan-kapan saja. Ya sudah, aku beli dulu di toko,"

"Cepat,ya!"

Len berjalan menyusuri jalan di desa, menuju toko yang letaknya di dekat pasar.

Tapi..., Di tengah jalan...

"Hei, mau ke mana, kau?" Seseorang dengan suara berat mencengkram bajunya dari belakang.

Len menengok.

"...AYAH RIN!" serunya.

"RIN, YA... KAU KEMANAKAN DIA!"

Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. Ia takut sekali.

"...Aku tidak tahu! Aku berpisah dengannya setelah kau usir!" Len mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuberi tahu. Rin kabur saat dikirung di kamar! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Len menelan ludah. "..A..."

"HEI, SIAPA KAU! BERANI SEKALI MENYAKITI ANAK KECIL!"

Seseorang melepaskan cengkraman ayah Rin dari Len.

"Lu.., Luka-san! Miku-Nee chan!"

"SIAPA KALIAN!"

"Aku Luka Megurine,. Kau mau tahu satu hal? aku benci kekerasan." "Aku Miku Hatsune. Aku tidak suka segala macam cara kotor.."

"...Kalau kau ada masalah dengan anak ini, coba katakan pada kami!"

"...cih!" Ayah Rin menarik Len dan berlari menjauh. Miku dan Luka mengejarnya.

Len menggigit tangan ayah Rin. Ia sudah melupakan rasa takutnya. Selama beliau kesakitan, Len memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berlari ke arah Miku dan Luka.

"Kau harus mengerti perasaannya! Rin hanya kesepian karena tidak punya teman! Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak mempertimbangkan keinginannya! Yang kau pikirkan hanya supaya dia meneruskanmu, Itu saja terus!" Seru Len.

"..Kau tahu apa! Anak yang terbuang sepertimu ha..."

Ayah Rin menghentikan kata-katanya. Beliau terdiam tanpa diduga, beliau menangis!

"...Tidak, aku tidak tega." Bisiknya pelan.

Len, Miku dan Luka terdiam terpaku, bingung. "...Sebetulnya ada apa?" Bisik Miku.

Len terdiam. "...aku... anak yang terbuang..?"

Seketika, gitar kecil yang masih berada di dalam kantong yang selalu Len bawa, bersinar kembali.

"LEN! LEN!" Rin tengak-tengok mencari Len, dan tepat saat ia sampai, saat Cahaya itu menguat.

Gitar itu kembali menjadi besar, dan tangan Len tanpa sadar memainkan gitar itu lagi. Ia pun menyanyi, seiring dengan suara gitar yang dipetiknya. Mulut dan tangannya serasa bergerak sendiri.

_ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo (That bird still can't fly well) itsuka wa kaze wo kitte shiru (But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind)_

_todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru (The place she can't reach is still there in the distance)_

_negai dake himete mitsumeteru (She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself)_

Terngiang di telinganya, suara yang sama seperti yang kemarin ia dengar.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak suka ini..."

Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan"

"Aku tak sanggup banyak mengatakan hal yang kejam pada anakku sendiri...

...Anak yang terbuang..."

Setelah mendengar suara yang mengatakan demikian, Len tersadar. Tapi kali ini, Gitar itu tidak mengecil. Tetapi cahayanya masih ada.

Rin yang tadi menyusul, masih bingung dengan yang dilihatnya. "...Len...?" Ia menyentuh pundak Len di tengah-tengah cahaya yang kuat.

Saat itu dan detik itu juga, Mereka melihat masa lalu...

Mereka melihat dua bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Seharusnya membahagiakan, tetapi justru sebetulnya tidak. Keluarga yang melahirkan mereka, hanya membutuhkan satu bayi untuk jadi penerus mereka.

"Biarlah..., Lebih banyak lebih baik, bukan...?"

"Itu menurutmu. Tapi, aku sudah menjanjikan, penerusku hanya satu. Kalau ketahuan punya dua anak yang kembar, memalukan keluarga kita. Terpaksa...

Anak yang satu harus kita buang..."

"...Tapi kasihan dia...!"

"Kau pikir aku tega!"

"...Sampai usianya sepuluh tahun,kita rawat dia, tapi kita sembunyikan. Saat sudah lebih, kita buang dia di rumah di pinggir desa. Hapus ingatannya sebelumnya..."

_...Hanya demi harga diri keluarga, anak ini harus menderita..._

Cahaya itu mulai memudar, dan ketika lenyap, Gitar Len menghilang.

Saat itu juga, Ayah Rin berlari mendekati Len dan Rin, lalu memeluk mereka berdua dengan penuh rasa sesal.

Miku dan Luka tersenyum senang melihatnya, meski belum mengerti yang terjadi.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka tetap hidup seperti pada awalnya.

Len tinggal sendiri, dan Rin pulang ke rumahnya yang besar dan mewah.

Len menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada teman-temannya yang setia mendengarkan dan menghiburnya.

Dan Saat itu, tengah malam pertengahan tanggal 26 dan 27 Desember.

Terdengar lagi suara ketukan pintu. Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

"Siapa?" Len terbangun.

Ia berjalan dan membukakan pintunya.

Aneh, tak ada siapa-siapa.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menariknya! Orang itu berlari, sambil menarik Len.

"Tu,tunggu! Siapa kau!"

Orang itu diam saja. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gelap. "Aneh.., biasanya lampu-lampu jalan dinyalakan, kenapa mati?" pikir Len. Tapi, Ia bisa melihat, Orang itu menunjuk ke atas. Ke langit.

Len melihat ke langit, arah yang ditunjuk oleh orang itu. lalu ia langsung melongo takjub.

"Bintangnya indah sekali...," bisiknya.

"Indah, kan? Malam ini ada rasi bintang gemini, lho."

"Eh?" Len menengok. Suara itu...

"...Rin?"

Wajahnya mulai tersinar cahaya, dan mulai terlihat. Ya, itu Rin!

"...Indah sekali, 'kan? Ini ulang tahun kita, dan ada rasi bintang gemini di atas sana."

"...Maksudmu? Ulang tahun kita?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, Len.. Kupikir kau tidak sepenuhnya tak diinginkan. Mereka masih mau merawatmu sampai kau kira-kira bisa mandiri. Itu berarti mereka masih menyayangimu, 'kan..?"

Len menunduk. "...Iya."

Seketika, lampu-lampu jalanan di desa menyala secara beruntun. Dari arah sebelah kanan mereka, sampai ke sebelah kiri dan seterusnya.

Dari balik lampu-lampu jalan itu, muncul banyak orang.

Ada Miku, Luka, Meiko, dan yang lainnya. Juga ada...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Len, Rin!"

"Sama-sama, Semuanya, Ayah, Ibu!" Rin menghampiri kedua orang yang juga muncul dari balik lampu-lampu itu dan memeluk mereka.

Len masih terpana, Ia masih bingung.

Melihatnya yang berdiri kaku, Ayah dan Ibu Rin merentangkan tangan mereka.

"Kemari, Len!"

Len masih terdiam, lalu ia tersenyum, dan berlari menuju mereka. "Terima kasih, semuanya!"

Ia memeluk Ayah dan Ibu Rin, yang tak lain adalah orang tuanya juga.

Semua melihat mereka dengan bahagia.

"Akhirnya, Len menemukan keluarganya juga, ya..."

"Ya.., Ia takkan sendirian lagi!"

"Selamat, Len!"

Mereka ikut memeluk keluarga yang baru kembali utuh itu. Jadi seperti teletubbies... Banyak sekali orang berpelukan! Hehehe...

"...Jadi, siapa namaku...?" Ucap Len, sambil mengusap air mata harunya.

"Namamu... Kagamine Len!"

_itsumono itsumono oto no naka ni (Within, within the constant sound)_

_kikoeta kigashita kimi no utagoe (Your song that I noticed, that I heard)_

_itsuka wa itsuka wa yume mita koto (Was something, something I dreamed of)_

_kagami ni HIBI ga haitte imashita...( The mirror has cracked...)_

**TAMAT **

Sebagai tambahan... Akhirnya mereka semua hidup bahagia , Rin dan Len menjadi penyanyi dan pemusik bersama-sama (Rin tidak malas lagi karena sudah ada Len). Miku dan yang lainnya juga, mereka semua hidup bahagia. Mereka sudah memiliki banyak teman, dugaan tentang keluarga Kagamine yang menyebabkan Rin tidak punya teman pun kandas.

Dalam hati, Len terus berterima kasih pada si nenek misterius yang sudah memberikan gitar ajaib padanya, meski akhirnya gitar itu menghilang. Karena berkat keajaibannya, mereka bisa melihat kenyataan.

Terima kasih sudah menyumbangkan waktu buat baca karya asal2an saya ^^ semoga kalian suka meski nggak nyambung dan nggak jelas ceritanya...

Makasih banya~~~k sebanyak2nya X3

Disclaimer: VOCALOID by YAMAHA OwO

Odd Story: Me~~ w


End file.
